


Reaching the Promised Land

by happy_go_fluffy



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: 1st Holiday Weekend at Green Gables, Anne thinks it's funny cause he's a grown man, F/M, Gilbert reverts back to his teenaged self, Married Shirbert, fluff with a little bit of heat, they're still idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_go_fluffy/pseuds/happy_go_fluffy
Summary: The newly wedded Doctor & Mrs. Blythe spend their first overnight at Green Gables together when they head to Avonlea for Easter. Gilbert can't help but get excited about the prospect of finally being invited up to Anne's room. Needless to say, he is a hero as far as his kid-self is concerned. Anne thinks he's ridiculous but secretly loves it.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 57
Kudos: 332





	1. Friday Night

“Anne, Gilbert! You made it! I was worried something had gone wrong once it started getting dark and you hadn’t arrived yet. Did something happen with your train? I know Friday evenings of holiday weekends can be busy,” Marilla inquired, eagerly questioning the newlyweds who had just arrived at Green Gables for the Easter weekend. Anne, Gilbert, Marilla and Matthew all exchanged hugs and handshakes, excited to see each other after a while apart. 

“Well, the train was on time, but when we arrived at the Bright River station our progress nearly stopped completely as there were some folks from Avonlea there who were all too excited to see that their beloved and newly minted Doctor Blythe was back. We were swarmed. We smiled and nodded but pretty much everyone forgot I existed. They were too preoccupied peppering this one with questions,” jabbing her thumb towards Gilbert, “but eventually Gilbert was able to charm his way out of all the small talk and find Bash to get us on the road to Green Gables just like we’d planned,” Anne replied, giving Gilbert’s arm a little squeeze and flashing him a smirk, rolling her eyes for effect. 

She was proud of her husband, but sometimes it was a bit of a hassle when they were home. Everyone always wanted to talk and reminisce and ask how they were. They were all well meaning, but it certainly slowed things down. 

“I knew better than to keep Anne from her beloved Green Gables for too long. Even though we’re pretty well settled into our new home, there’s nothing that can keep Anne separated from her precious Snow Queen for too long. Green Gables will always be her natural habitat, no matter how long we’re married and live elsewhere,” Gilbert teased, looking at her endearingly. 

Marilla and Matthew looked at each other knowingly, recognizing the look Gilbert was giving Anne as the one he had tried to hide most unsuccessfully back when the two were still in school together in Avonlea. He never had been good at pretending he didn’t care deeply for their Anne. 

“Well, I’m awfully happy you two were able to make it for the holiday,” Matthew said, showing the emotional side of himself that only ever plainly appeared when Anne was around. “I reckon you both are tired from your long day of traveling and there will be plenty of time for us to talk this weekend. It’s already quite late so why don’t we all head to bed and we can start again properly at breakfast.”

“You two can head upstairs,” Marilla instructed. “You’ll stay in Anne’s room of course. Everything should be ready for you to stay. Let me know if I forgot anything. The lamp is on in your room, so you should be able to see even if the hallway is a little dark. We’ll close up down here and we’ll see you in the morning.” 

***

Anne led the way up the stairs, Gilbert right on her heels juggling the bags they’d packed for the weekend. 

“I don’t know about you, but I am excited to change out of these clothes and—Oof.” Gilbert, not watching where he was going, ran straight into Anne who had stopped short, eyes growing wide in the doorway when she processed what her eyes beheld. 

“Gil,” Anne whispered, afraid that if she spoke at a normal volume someone would hear them. “What happened to my bed?!” She exclaimed, her eyes roving over the double-wide monstrosity. It was tucked into the corner of the room and had replaced the bed that had been one of the only pieces of furniture in the room when she first arrived at Green Gables all those years ago. 

“Well, sweetheart, it appears that our childhood is officially over,” Gilbert joked, nudging Anne inside the threshold of the East Gable bedroom so he could set down their bags. After placing their things on the floor he sat down on the bed, giving the mattress a couple bounces to test its cushion. 

“Not bad,” Gilbert commented as he ran his fingers over the quilt that decorated the new furniture. Finally looking back up he couldn’t help but chuckle, his eyes landing on Anne who was still frozen in place, wild-eyed, looking like she couldn’t choose between grabbing Gil by the arm to haul him off the bed or just running out of the room herself. 

“I—Gilbert, you can’t just...I can’t believe she…” Anne hastily shut the bedroom door, embarrassed by her lack of decorum upon arrival to her room. “Oh you just wipe that grin off your face right now.” Anne finally spat out. She walked over to the bed and stood before Gilbert with her arms crossed once her brain finally moved past the shock of seeing a bed for two people in the room where she used to play princesses with Diana as a little girl. 

“Sorry, Anne-girl. Not sure I can do that. It’s not every day a man’s boyhood dream of sleeping in his lover’s bed comes true, offered up on a silver platter by her own parents, no less,” he replied smugly, waggling his eyebrows at her before laying back on the bed, folding his hands behind his head and wiggling a little to burrow down to get extra comfy. 

“You would not believe how much time I’ve spent thinking about being up here. It was always strictly forbidden. Green Gables was a one story home as far as I was concerned. I was never allowed up the stairs for fear of impropriety. Marilla was always very strict about it, as you know. If for herself or due to the fear of Rachel finding out we may never know, but the result was the same. I’d only laid eyes on this room the one time I snuck up here to drop off that love letter you so graciously shredded and threw out the window, and that was only possible because no one was home!”

Sitting up, he continued, taking Anne’s hand in his own. “But then I knew. I knew what it looked like. I saw where you kept your favorite things, I saw the decorations you’d so carefully chosen for yourself, saw the view you took in from your window each morning, and I saw where you slept every night. Needless to say it was plenty of fodder for my imagination to work with for years and years to come. So no, I will not wipe this grin off my face, Mrs. Blythe. I have reached the promised land,” he exclaimed, throwing his arms out to showcase his surroundings with a level of theatricality expertly learned from years of watching his wife. He clutched his chest, a haunted look entering his eyes. “The wilderness was long suffering and cold and I feared I would never see this day, but alas, it has arrived. I have been invited to sleep in my love’s bedroom, by her very own parents. And they bought us a new bed for the occasion. Just let me enjoy this.” 

Having finished his speech, Gilbert reached out, wrapped his arms around Anne’s waist and pulled her back down onto the bed with him. Anne let out a small yelp of surprise before covering her mouth with her hand so as to not draw any unnecessary attention to their room and scowled at him. 

“See? Isn’t it comfy?” he asked, curling her into his side and smiling at her with an underlying current of mischief that reminded her of the teenaged boy she fell for so many years ago. Anne’s scowl melted, as she was perpetually disarmed by the new liberties marriage allowed them. She had waited too long to be allowed to lay beside him without fault to stay cross for long. 

Anne sat up, pulling Gilbert with her. “Yes, it is quite comfortable. But we still have to go to sleep because Matthew and Marilla are going to have a million questions for us at breakfast, so we need to be fresh. I will allow you until I finish changing to gloat in the hero-worship of your 16 year old self, and then, my dear, it is time for us to go to bed. Understand?” 

“Yes Mrs. Blythe,” Gilbert responded, solemnly furrowing his eyebrows with an oh-so-serious nod. He couldn’t pretend for long though, breaking into a big smile and beginning to unbutton his shirt before flopping back on the bed to enjoy his last few minutes of gloating. 

Anne stood up and walked over to her bag. She began unbuttoning her dress and quickly rid herself of it, preferring to work in just her corset and slip. She laid her dress over the chair by the window before walking over to the mirror. 

When she reached the vanity she began to take down her hair. One by one she pulled her hair pins out and watched Gilbert through the mirror as he lay on the bed, chest bare, with a smile plastered on his face that could only be described as dopey. Anne found herself highly amused by the thought of what could possibly be running through his mind to cause the expression he was currently sporting. 

She giggled and caught Gilbert’s attention with the noise, breaking him from his daydream. As she continued taking down her hair she couldn’t help but notice that Gilbert’s focus was no longer on his thoughts but tightly focused on her, having finally noticed she was wearing far less clothing than when he had last seen her. Now propped up onto his elbows, he carefully watched as she continued to take her hair down piece by piece. 

Standing up, he continued to look at her through her reflection in the mirror. He approached Anne’s back and placed his hands over hers, wordlessly convincing her to let him continue instead. He worked silently for another minute, Anne’s eyes closing in the pleasure of having her hair played with. Gilbert carefully extricated the many pins in her hair, and finally ran his fingers through her tresses one last time to check for any pins he had missed.

Helping her take her hair down at the end of the day was his favorite part of her night routine, for it was just as enjoyable for him and it was for her-- He got to play with the beautiful auburn hair he had spent so much time admiring. Each day when he saw his beautiful bride with her hair swept up into an intricate, twisting style, he couldn’t wait to head home and help her take it out again, freeing it to cascade loosely down her back in a way only he was lucky enough to enjoy. 

Having deemed his work complete, Gilbert swept her loose hair off her right shoulder and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her jaw, while running his hands slowly down her upper arms. He then raised his face towards the mirror, looking to meet her eyes through his own lashes before going back in to trail slow kisses down her neck and across her now bare shoulder. 

Anne’s breath hitched, for while these moments were no longer rare, they were still new and she cherished them and the butterflies his touch inevitably caused. Gilbert’s hands continued their exploration, this time moving to her waist in order to untie her corset strings. He took a moment to appreciate the curves of Anne’s body made by the small of her waist and her hips. As he began pulling at the strings she let out a sigh of relief that sounded all too much like a sound Gilbert had become very well acquainted with in some of his and Anne’s new extra-curricular activities. 

Gilbert’s hands froze for a moment, his eyes growing wide, then darkening with desire before he rapidly pulled the laces completely out of their eyelets to rid his wife of the whalebone bane of his existence. He threw the corset across the room onto the chair and spun Anne around, taking her into his arms and kissing her deeply. Anne wrapped her arms around his neck and raked her fingers into his hair as he began to kiss down her neck and across her collar bone. His fingers dug into the flesh of her hips signaling to her that Gilbert was quickly escalating their encounter. Taking advantage of his lowered altitude he reached behind her and grabbed the backs of her thighs, hiking her up around his waist and hauling her over to the bed before unceremoniously throwing her on top of it, him following right behind her. 

“Gil!” Anne yelped, pushing on his bare chest in an attempt to derail him from the very thorough attention he was paying her neck. She realized how loud they must’ve been before angrily whispering “We cannot have sex in my room! Marilla is right down the hall and Matthew is downstairs! What on earth has gotten into you?!” punctuating her question with a backhanded swat to his chest. 

Groaning, Gilbert rolled off of Anne and laid on the bed beside her, rubbing his hands over his face. “Whyyyyyyyyy? Oh cruel fates, why must you get my hopes up so high, providing me with this goddess I now call my wife, in the most alluring setting imaginable, only to dash them to pieces when she tells me I can’t make good on every single dream I’ve ever held dear?” 

Smirking, Anne leaned over, tucking herself into his side and rested her forearms on his chest, her chin sitting neatly on top of her folded hands. She pulled Gilbert’s hands off his face to place a chaste kiss to his lips before returning back to her original position. “So I’m a goddess, you say?” batting her eyelashes for added effect. 

“Anne-girl, you have always been a goddess,” Gilbert replied, reaching over to stroke her cheek and looking at her with the magnetic gaze that had always made her a bit uneasy. 

“Sometimes it’s hard for me to believe that we’re actually here, finally married and wildly in love with each other. I spent so much of my life afraid of the possibility that these hopes were all just that: hopes, that would never come to fruition. Lately I’ve felt like the hero in all those novels you get swept up in because never in my wildest dreams-- and believe me, some of my teen ones were quite so--did I believe I would be able to call you my wife and the future mother of my children,” he said, looking at Anne like she was his entire world. 

“In my mind you will always be the alluring young goddess who stole my heart in those woods, who challenged me to be the best possible version of myself and who opened my heart to love when I thought that it would never feel happiness again. I would be an idiot to not try to show you the depth of my affection every day and every night for having received such a miraculous gift. I’m sorry I got carried away considering our current surroundings, but I will never apologize for the feelings you stir within my soul because I love you,” he finished, reaching for her left hand and kissing her wedding band. 

Anne looked at him, slightly dazed, with a dreamy look in her eyes. “Just when I think I’ve heard every possible way you could say I love you, you go and out-do yourself again. I love you too, Gil. I love you and this life we’re building. Sometimes it’s hard to believe just how long we’ve been building it. As much as things are just beginning for us, we also have been working towards this for years. Being in here with you feels surreal, not just because it’s the first time we’ve stayed here together, but because I brought my husband home for a holiday. I don’t feel old enough to be allowed to do this, yet here we are. At least now you’ll get to understand the full effect of morning time Marilla. I swear that woman never sleeps, and now I won’t be the only one subjected to waking up with the sun to begin my day. You married me, and agreed to stay at Green Gables, so this is what you get. We should probably actually go to sleep so we’re prepared for the deluge of questions Matthew and Marilla will doubtlessly have for us about all we’ve been up to since we saw them last month.”

“As you wish, dear,” Gilbert replied, standing up and pulling Anne with him. He began changing into his pajamas while she pulled back the quilts and scurried under the covers to get warm. Walking over the bed, he turned off the oil lamp and laid down beside her. Taking her into his arms he kissed the top of her head and whispered “I love you, Anne. Thanks for making this boy’s dreams come true tonight. I’m the luckiest man in the world.” 

“I love you too, Gil. But we’ll see how lucky you’re feeling in the morning while you’re restringing my corset. Don’t go thinking I forgot you unlaced the whole thing. That was your choice so now you get to reap the consequences.” 

Gilbert couldn’t see her, but he knew the exact expression of faux consternation she used on her students was currently residing on her face. 

“Worth it,” he replied smugly. Kissing her cheek he could feel her smirk, just as he expected to find it. “Goodnight, Mrs. Blythe.” 

“Goodnight, Gil.”


	2. Saturday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night 2 of Easter Weekend.

“Oh my goodness. I thought this day would never end!” Anne exclaimed, slamming the bedroom door behind her.

“How can one day feel so long and be fraught with so many annoyances?!” she continued. “I’m a college graduate, I have a life and accomplishments, I’ve taught, I’ve written. I do so many different things! Why is it that as soon as we got married everyone simply forgot all of that, and instead all they can do is treat me like my only redeeming quality is my ability to extend the Blythe family line to the next generation? Like all I could possibly be good for is having your babies!?” 

Anne walked over to the chair and started aggressively removing her dress. Gilbert, seeing that she was nowhere near done yet, simply sat down on the bed to listen to her rant from a more comfortable position. 

“It’s literally the only thing people ever ask about! No ‘Hi Anne, how’s your job? How is the house coming along? Are you enjoying your new surroundings?’ Noooooo. They can’t just ask tame questions. Every single one of them has turned into Rachel Lynde! There’s always some sort of hint around family and children. 

After taking off her dress she removed her corset, then began pacing the floor in front of the bed in her chemise, wildly pulling pins out of her hair. Gilbert periodically held out his hand to take them from her so she could keep her mouth free, as she still was nowhere near finished expelling all her pent up rage from the day. 

*pin* 

“I bring up Marilla and Matthew and someone asks if we’re planning on making them grandparents soon, ‘I bet they’re on pins and needles waiting for you to let them know!’”

*pin*

“I mention Bash and the orchard and I’m immediately faced with ‘Oh, he must be so excited to be an uncle!’”

*pin* *pin*

“I talk about our house and the first thing out of their mouth is always some version of ‘Lots of room for children. But I’m sure Gilbert is aware of that.’ with some sort of wicked eyebrow waggle that makes me want to scream!” 

*pin*

“Why is it that suddenly because we’re married everyone feels the need to be so invested in our business when that business is so very personal? Talking about intimate relations in public is improper, but asking when I’m going to have our first born child? Oh that’s just polite conversation to be had outside the general store!” She finished taking the remaining hair pins out, handing them to Gilbert, shook her head and ran her hands through her now loose hair. 

“And you don’t even have to deal with it at all!” she cried, turning quickly and pointing at him fiercely with fire in her eyes. Gilbert startled, eyes wide and eyebrows doing their very best to join his hairline. He wondered how he had suddenly become trapped in her crosshairs. His hand was still out for the hair pins and he found himself wondering if he was going straight to hell for being simultaneously terrified and yet very aroused by his wife. 

“While I’m fielding all kinds of nosy questions people are just looking at you like you’re a king! You just get to accept everyone’s smug glances and congratulatory pats on the back because ‘You’re trying really hard, aren’t you Gilbert.’ wink wink, nudge nudge. It’s disgusting. I can’t believe these people!”

“Alright that’s enough. Come here,” Gilbert teased, setting his handful of pins on the bed and standing up to wrap Anne into a hug. “It’s not good for you to get so worked up about this stuff. Let me try to make it better,” he offered, kissing the top of her head. 

The couple stood there for a few minutes, content in the arms of the other. Anne slowly felt the tension release from her body simply from being near him and sank into his embrace. Eventually she found herself relaxed, evenly breathing in his scent, nuzzled into his chest with her eyes closed. The crease in her brow finally smoothed. 

Gilbert had learned over the years that she needed to be allowed to voice her opinion, especially when she was upset. But no matter how strong or fierce she appeared, she would always accept the safety and calm that could be found in his arms when she had worn herself out, whether she wanted to admit it or not. She was all spark and he was her grounding. They always worked best as a team. 

He couldn’t help but be thankful that this particular brand of teamwork was made much easier these days by the rings they wore on their fingers. When they were courting, and even engaged, calming Anne down like this would require an elaborate scheme to get her alone, away from prying eyes and into his arms. Now he could simply close the door of their bedroom and complete the task as easily as breathing in the scent of her floral shampoo that lingered in her hair. 

Reaching down, Gilbert took Anne’s chin and tilted her face towards his own. “Hey champ. How are you feeling?” he asked, a soft smile on his lips and that ever present gleam in his eye, before kissing her temple. 

Closing her eyes at the press of his lips, she sighed. “Better now. Thanks. I’m sorry I got so upset, it just makes me crazy when I feel like I don’t have any control over my own life. Family planning is extremely personal and special and I don’t fancy talking about it with Josie Pye’s parents while they shop for feed at the general store. I hate that something so intimate can have the magic ripped away so quickly.” 

“Anne-girl, no matter how anyone speaks of family planning around you, it will only ever be in our control. We control our life and our family, not anyone else. And for the record, I will never forget that it could only be magic responsible for the fact that you want to start a family with me in the first place, especially since it’s something we’ve wanted to have in our lives for so long. If I look a little smug when people talk about it, it’s only because I’m thinking about how we get there, and well….” Gilbert trailed off, a wicked, boyish grin stretching across his face. 

Anne looked up at him, intending to scold him, but she found her love for him and his mischievous ways just a little too strong to fight off, instead settling for a half-hearted swat to his arm. 

“Sweetheart, I know you immensely enjoy that part of our relationship. Can you just try to look at least a little less pleased when it’s discussed in public? It’s a thing for us to talk about and enjoy, not something you discuss when you’re amongst the townsfolk of Avonlea. I’d prefer to leave a little bit of mystery about our lives, if you don’t mind.”

Snuggling her a little closer, Gilbert kissed her lips, lingering but not asking for more. “As long as I don’t have to hide it from you, we have a deal,” he finished with a wink and a quick kiss to her forehead. “Come on, let’s go to bed. You’re ready, but I’m not as I was too busy witnessing your diatribe, completely rapt by your elocution skills as usual.”

Anne crawled under the covers and waited for Gilbert to join her. After changing out of his clothes he followed her in and rested his head on her chest like he would so often to after a long day. “Hi,” Anne greeted him while he settled in, wrapping her arms around his body. 

The Blythe household was an egalitarian one when it came to who got to use whom as a pillow and he was not about to change that just because he was traveling. The man was unashamed to admit that he needed cuddles and his hair played with also. 

“Hi,” Gilbert replied, sounding a little blissed out by the way Anne was running her fingers through his hair. “So are you ready for another full day of fielding questions and talking to everyone?”

“I think so. It’ll be easier. Tomorrow is actually Easter, so we’ll have some time spent just sitting in church and then we’ll have to head back here quickly afterwards in order to eat dinner. There will be far fewer chances for people to say inappropriate things. Although I’m still counting on you to run interference for me. Got it?”

“Yes ma’am. I’m excited for everyone to be in the same place to celebrate. Dinner with everyone around one table will be nice. I’m not sure how much longer I could do this otherwise.”  
Gilbert’s hands began trailing from Anne’s waist down to her stomach. 

Smirking, he looked up at her and asked “So how do you want to tell them?” his eyes radiating with joy before rubbing Anne’s belly and kissing it repeatedly.

Anne laughed and swatted away Gilbert’s head as she was quite ticklish. “Behave, you scoundrel! It’s that kind of behavior that got us into this situation in the first place. You know, we don’t have to tell them tomorrow. I can wait a little bit longer.” she threatened teasingly. “It’s you who I don’t think will be able to handle one more minute of keeping this a secret. You’re a terrible actor, you know,” she finished, leaning down to kiss his head. 

“Well sorry if I’m a little bit excited. WE’RE HAVING A BABY!” Gilbert whisper yelled. “It’s going to be so small and cute. I hope it has your red hair and freckles. And you’re going to be the best mother and we’ll be the Blythe FAMILY.” GIlbert temporarily lost his train of thought daydreaming about all the new adventures that would come with a baby in the house and he and Anne as parents. 

“So yes. I’m very, very excited. I want to tell everyone. Please let us tell them tomorrow. I really don’t think I’ll be able to last anyways and I have a feeling you’d prefer to control the situation rather than someone seeing something suspicious and putting me on the spot. You know I wear my whole heart in my eyes. I can only lovingly look at you that way for so long before people notice.”

“Fair enough,” Anne replied, “but I get to decide. You just follow my lead tomorrow. I trust you’ll be able to catch onto the plan. You were always good at figuring out what I was up to and this way it will be like a little game for us too.”

Pouting just a little bit, Gilbert harrumphed. “Fine... Guess we should go to sleep then so at least we’ll be well rested when the mayhem begins. Goodnight love,” Gil said sweetly. 

“Goodnight Gil,” Anne replied.

“Oh, I wasn’t talking to you. I was talking to the baby. Goodnight to you too, I guess.” Gilbert snarked back, sealing his remark with a kiss and a wicked smile before turning off the lamp.

* * *

The next day after church Green Gables slowly filled with all of the people who had become a close knit little family of misfits. Marilla, Hazel and Muriel were getting the last of the food set up while Bash, Matthew and Elijah were busy finding enough chairs to squeeze everyone around the dining room table. 

Anne walked up to Dellie and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. The little girl’s face lit up and she began following her aunt into the parlor. Anne’s eyes met Gilbert’s and she waggled her eyebrows. He realized that it was happening. He wasn’t sure what exactly the plan was, but it was officially in motion.

Gilbert reached the parlor just after Anne had given Dellie her instructions, and couldn’t help but chuckle at the way Dellie got so excited. Anne smiled at Gilbert in the doorway and gave him a small kiss before walking past him back to the dining room. 

The three of them came back to a room that had settled down in their short absence, everyone in the process of sitting down to their seats. Anne pulled out a chair along the wall and Dellie climbed up onto it. Anne returned to Gilbert’s side in the doorway and watched the unfolding drama, his arm loosely wrapped around her waist. 

“Okay everybody! I need your attention!” cried Dellie. The table quieted and everyone looked at her with a fair amount of confusion, as this was highly out of character, even for Bash’s daughter. 

“I have a special Easter surprise. Auntie Anne and Uncle Gilby said that I’m getting a cousin!”

The entire table gasped, then erupted into various exclamations of surprise, excitement and joy which all went unnoticed by the happy parents-to-be. Anne and Gilbert were too busy smiling at each other, basking in the happiness that came with such an announcement. Last fall they had vowed to always stop to enjoy these moments together, no matter how big or small, and this seemed like an awfully important one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, surprise! This is what you get when you have really bad baby fever. Oops. 
> 
> Not what I was originally intending to be part 2, but it demanded to be written, so I had to follow my muse where it led. When I was thinking of reasons for Anne to be exasperated, this was simply too tempting to ignore :) 
> 
> Oh! And there are NO BAD THINGS ALLOWED when it comes to Blythe babies in my stories. Everybody gets to live happily ever after because I make the rules and that's what I decided. 
> 
> This is it for this particular fic, but there will definitely be more domestic Shirbert in the future. It's just too fun. 
> 
> Hope you're all staying safe and healthy! Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> After years of reading on Ao3 I finally decided to try my hand at writing now that we have all this extra time on our hands. Thought I would add some older Anne and Gil into the mix for variety. Hope you enjoyed my imagination running a little wild haha
> 
> Leave me a comment or kudo! I'd love to hear what you think. :)


End file.
